


[Podfic] For Good

by sk1m



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3022370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk1m/pseuds/sk1m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic for <i>For Good</i> written by <b>fullmoonhermit</b></p><p>Sorry for all the editing...can't figure out what AO3 wants in regards to media players...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] For Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fullmoonhermit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonhermit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794259) by [fullmoonhermit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonhermit/pseuds/fullmoonhermit). 



> To fullmoonhermit: thanks for letting me make a podfic for this!

No player showing? - stream [here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/w09qr6c2czy0nv7/For%20Good.mp3)

Download at: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sp8xrtr5xbktiem/For+Good.mp3)


End file.
